


After Dark

by AphAfterDark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark and Squick herein, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, DubCon to NonCon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphAfterDark/pseuds/AphAfterDark
Summary: A collection of dark to dead-dove fics too short to stand on their own. Many pairings and kinks included, each chapter will have relevant tags in the top notes.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. CollegeAU / Keith+Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tags: dubcon to noncon, gangbang, alcohol, hazing, handcuffs**

Keith and Shiro have been childhood friends, but when Shiro goes off to college, Keith hates it. He misses Shiro, misses him so much. 

When he finally graduates and gets into the same university, Keith rushes for a frat. He's heard the rumors about this frat, but it's the one that Shiro is in, so whatever it takes, Keith is going to do it. He figures the best way to repair that gap of space and time is to be in the same organizations together.  


So that's how Keith finds himself cuffed and bent over one of the upstairs beds at the frat house. It's late and everyone's been drinking, and hazing is full swing. One after the other the men fuck him. 

Keith knows he's supposed to tap out when he’s had enough, but Keith isn’t a quitter. He wants to prove himself, to be allowed in, so whatever it takes it what he will take. 

After the fourth man comes inside him, filling him with a slick and messy heat, there’s jeers and taunts and then one of the men says, “Make sure his face is covered, I’ll get the finisher. This slut will beg for mercy then.” 

There’s laughter that follows, and Keith curses at them until a gag is tied. Fabric is also over his head to blind him.

##

As a rule, Shiro doesn’t participate in hazing. He didn’t like the drills he had to run to get in, and years later he’s sure whatever the tasks are, they haven’t improved. 

But like any college student he drinks, drinks more during the parties when his brothers show up and goad him by handing him shot after shot. He drinks because that's what college is all about. It's fun.

Many, many drinks later it’s a blur, and when one of the brothers shows up at his side and asks him to come upstairs, he gives a slurry, "Sure".

He’s helped upstairs, and on the way there are roaming hands touching and teasing him. This sometimes happens when they've all had too much to drink, and Shiro is happy to let it. That kind of night always ends fantastically. 

Shiro grins drunkenly and tries to pull one in to a kiss. “Mmm not tonight big guy, there’s someone waiting for you,” the man says.  


Then they’re in one of the bedrooms and Shiro's being stripped down. His cock is hard, ready for whatever game this is. 

The slender body he spots on the bed is new though. “Who...?” Shiro asks as he’s pushed up to the bed.

“He made us swear not to tell," one of the brothers says. "But he’s a fan. We fucked him but it wasn’t enough, he wanted the real thing.” 

Then one of the men has Shiro's cock in hand, and is guiding it toward a wet hole. Shiro’s so turned on there's nothing he can do to fight it. He's blurry from drink, and his cock is heavy and hard. He wants to fuck, to get to come inside someone. 

When he slides into that tightness he swears. Already it’s squeezing around him like nothing else. His hands curl around those slender hips, and Shiro pulls the boy back all the way onto his cock. The boy is slick already, stuffed full of come and that makes it filthier. 

He feels a feral thing rise up inside him, and the men around him only feed into it. “Ruin him,” one whispers. 

So Shiro does.  



	2. ABO Incest / Shiro+Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tags: A/B/O, underage, dub/noncon, incest, AFAB language, rough oral**

Shiro shouldn’t, but the scent of his omega brother has him sneaking into Keith’s room right after lights out. 

It’s a pre-heat, but it makes Keith pliant and out of his head. It’s all too easy to slip into Keith’s bed and then push him down under the sheets. 

Shiro grabs handfuls of silky hair and guides Keith’s mouth to Shiro's hard cock. Shiro’s heart is pounding from the risk of it, but he’s been able to smell Keith’s cunt for a week and it’s driving him _mad_. 

Getting those pink lips around him finally is— _fucking good_. So fucking good. Shiro clenches his teeth not to groan. 

Keith’s so willing, if just because of the preheat. Shiro fucks his mouth like a toy, making him take it deep, almost to Shiro’s knot. It’s incredible, how his baby brother chokes on him, sloppy and out of his head. Shiro's instantly obsessed.  


Then his knot really is swelling, and Shiro can’t help but push deeper, force the omega to take it. 

Keith makes small sounds, but then the knot is locking behind Keith’s teeth and Shiro’s cockhead is stuffed in the back of his throat and— 

There’s a gentle knock on the door.

Panic and pleasure swoop through Shiro so intensely then that it trips his orgasm. He comes, bowled over by the pleasure, hands fisting in Keith’s hair to hold him all the way down and silent. 

They can’t get caught like this— Shiro can’t— _fuck_ —! He comes and comes. The pulses are so intense, made heavier by the fear that their parents could open the door any second, and how Keith’s throat, blocked by Shiro’s cock, is spasming around him. 

It’s the best orgasm he’s ever had. It goes on and on, his knot milked in Keith’s mouth.The amount of come must be a struggle for Keith, but Shiro can barely think of it. The bliss is too perfect. Even as the orgasm fades and he lets go of Keith’s hair, the boy is still stuck on his knot. It's hotter than it has any right to be, the idea of Keith's mouth bulging around his girth. _Stuck_. 

Seconds pass, and nothing else happens, when Shiro's certain their parents are not coming in, he lifts the sheets to look.

Keith looks... ruined. Gorgeous. Mouth absolutely stuffed and dripping, eyes teary. Shiro knows then this won’t be the only time. No matter how he promised himself, he knows now how good it is. And Keith’s an omega, surely someone has to teach him how to take a cock. This is only the first lesson. Shiro can teach him so much more. 

When Shiro's knot goes down and Keith, red faced and ruined collapses into the sheets, Shiro realizes he can still smell the omegas cunt.

And maybe that’s what they should try next. 

Shiro’s never gotten to knot an omega hole before, and he wonders if that’s even better than having an omega choke on your knot. 

There's only one way to find out...  



	3. Cucking / Keith+Shiro+Curtis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tags: infidelity, cucking, video recording**

With all the constant fighting, Shiro and Curtis stop having sex. Shiro knows better, but slowly he turns to flirting with Keith. Keith is just there, and he's always been there. He's still that smart-mouthed and razor sharp man he's always been. Making Shiro laugh and catching him on the quick now with the way he moves, the way his dark eyes gaze at Shiro late at night. 

This becomes Keith hanging out at the apartment when Curtis is busy with work. And then it becomes Keith bent over, offering Shiro the relief his boyfriend won’t provide. 

And Shiro...

Shiro is a weak man.

##

“Take it,” Shiro hisses, hand coiled in Keith’s hair as he fucks roughly in. Keith moans, hot for how rough Shiro is like this. He wants it, all of it, it makes him feel powerful to be Shiro's secret. To be this thing between him and Curtis.

Except sometimes... Keith gets the feeling it’s not quiet a secret. 

It unfolds slowly over time. There's glances, a flavor of suspicion, and then biting comments from Curtis. Keith sees the way Curtis watches them, the way his distrust grows. 

Eventually there’s a confrontation. 

Keith doesn’t get all the details, but Shiro barges into his apartment after, and fucks him savagely in the middle of the living room. 

“He said not in our bed,” Shiro grunts, “but otherwise...” 

The fucking then is one Keith will remember for a while, the bruises he gets on his hips are ones he touches lovingly for days. 

After that it’s a secret but not a secret. Keith feels weirdly excited by it, by the strange tension it leaves. 

He and Shiro don’t touch each other when Curtis is around, but certainly there’s a lot of close calls after that. Keith leaves just as Curtis is coming home, sex flushed and dripping Shiro's come. Curtis eyes him blackly, face practically a snarl. Still he... accepts it, in his own way. 

It’s only a matter of time before Keith, drunk on the power of it, turns to taunting.

This evening Keith has been thinking about for a while. Keith tilts the camera just right and has Shiro hold it. He turns around then, baring himself as he reaches back for Shiro's cock. “You want..?” Keith teases. He smacks the cockhead against his hole that’s already smeared with Shiro's first load.

“Fuck,” Shiro breathes. “Baby please.” 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“So fucking good.” 

Keith presses the tip in just a little to get a graphic moan from Shiro. He smirks to himself. “Best you’ve ever had..?” 

“Baby you know it is!” Shiro already sounds lost, it’s delicious.

Keith lifts up then, and all at once drops down onto Shiro's cock, keeping it slow enough for the camera. Shiro moans, his cock throbbing. Keith grins wickedly to himself as he starts to move. 

He knows Curtis can’t take Shiro's size, even when they will still sleeping together.  He also knows there’s something twisted about Curtis, that he lets this happen. Maybe even wants it to. The video is for Curtis, but listening to Shiro’s pants as Keith rides his cock, maybe it’s also a little for Keith too. 


	4. Virgin Sacrifice / Keith+Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tags: noncon, virgin sacrifice, Champion!Shiro, magic**

Keith isn't born with the mark, so when it appears one morning on his cheek, he runs from it.

He won’t be like those ones born with the mark, going passively to their slaughter at the hands of the Champion. He won’t. But it’s the year that marks generally appear, so his uncle Kolivan is at the perimeter, and sees him running. It’s a quick tussle, Keith squirming and cursing. In the end the men are large and strong and overpower him easily.

“I am sorry,” Kolivan says. “We don’t have a choice.”

“Fuck you,” Keith spits. He knows the Champion defends their village from a much worse evil, protecting them from invaders and druids and everything else in the woods. For all he does for them, one virgin sacrifice every five years isn’t much. Keith just doesn’t want it to be him.

“The purple touch,” his mother says, grave, when Keith’s brought roped up and kicking back to the house. Keith pleas with her, with Kolivan, but it falls on deaf ears. It’s the honor of any Blade to be purple touched. It’s an honor to be presented to the Champion.The gifting will happen on the next black moon a week hence. Keith is kept tied, watched. He tries everything, but no one is moved by him. It’s Keith or their village. His mother mourns him, they all do, but they don’t untie him.

The day of, Keith is stripped, bathed, and redressed in ceremonial robes. They’re gauzy, soft, and in the light, semi transparent. Keith hates them, hates how they make him look desirable instead of fierce. A soft cord is tied around his waist to keep the robes closed. His hands are bound in actual gold shackles, and he’s left barefoot.

Everyone’s who’s ever loved him comes and kisses his face, wishing him well, thanking him for his sacrifice. Keith does his best just to keep his mouth shut. He hates this, but it’s right. He knows it is. There isn't a better choice.

He’s walked up to the mountain by Ulaz. As Elder, Ulaz takes all sacrifices up to the presentation stone and leaves them. Keith doesn’t even bother arguing with the man as he’s helped up onto the stone and laid out. His cuffs are hooked into a bracket in the stone. No one else can look upon the Champion, so Ulaz doesn’t linger. He says a prayer for Keith and leaves.

Then Keith is alone, practically naked, and chained to the stone. The night is dark and cool, he feels it rustle the fabrics. He pulls and tugs at the cuffing, but it doesn’t let up.He doesn’t give up tho. He won’t be passive for the slaughter. He won’t. Nearly an hour later, exhausted and fruitless, Keith curses into the night and flops back against the stone.

That’s when, out of the dark, comes a purple glow. Keith knows it’s the Champion, he’s heard the stories about the purple glow.

“No!” He shouts, tugging madly at the cuffs in renewed strength. “No!” But the glow comes nearer, becomes the silhouette of a man. A large man with a blackened arm, claws tipped in glowing purple.

“The gods bless me,” the man speaks. His voice is deep and gravely, Keith shivers. “What beauty is this...” Those claws touch Keith’s bare ankle, skim up. Keith expects, for some reason, a burn, but it never comes. The claws continue to make their way up, and when Keith tries to close his legs, the other hand wraps around his ankle, and bares him. “Don’t be shy dear, this will all be over soon.” The Champion kneels on the stone, looming. The gauzy material falls to pieces under his claws.

“No!” Keith’s voice returns and he struggles.There’s a hum of amusement, and then the fabric is pulled and Keith’s suddenly bare. _Naked_.

“Yes,” Champion says. “You are owed to me.” His eyes glow with that same purple, looking over every inch of Keith. “But don’t worry, you will enjoy it,” he says with a wicked grin.

And then the Champion’s clothing falls away. Before there was shadow, now there is flesh, or the approximation of. He’s muscled, heavily scarred, he looks every inch the terrifying warrior.

Then those blackened claws touch the inside of Keith’s thigh, trailing toward—

“Please!” The terror sparks then, right behind the anger. Keith pulls at the cuffs, tries to wriggle away, but there’s no where to go.

“Hush little one,” the claws lift, and reach up to touch Keith’s wrist. At once the soreness of all the rubbing abates. “I shan’t hurt you.”

Hardly a relief. Keith trusts this man, this monster not at all.

“Now let us see if you are ready for me.” The claws go back to between Keith’s thighs, to his hole this time. Keith flushes hot when he touches wetness. Of course they prepared Keith.

Keith’s legs are pushed wider apart, and then the Champion is settling down between them. There’s a deep, vibrating sound, and Keith is man handled into the Champion's lap.

“Wait! Wait!” Keith panics, having seen the mans cock. It would be big even for someone with experience, for Keith it makes his breath catch. He cant take that— he can’t—

“I shan’t,” the Champion says. “You’ve had your fuss. Now I shall have what I am owed,” something hot presses against Keith, “this sweet little hole.” The Champion presses in.

Keith screams at the man fucks in. It’s not so much painful as _intense_. The moment he’s inside Keith, there’s a flood of something. Energy. Heat. It crackles through Keith’s body and he breaks off into a moan as it laps through him.

“That’s it,” the Champion says, fucking in,“Let me in.” Keith’s mind feels like it bows beneath some invisible weight. The cock in him is huge, choking, but it’s the presence that’s doing him in. “Fuck you’re gorgeous.” Champion pulls back and fucks back in, deeper. His claws are clearly encircling Keith’s waist, holding him in position, dragging him back onto his cock.

“No,” Keith pants weakly between moans. There’s a growl and then a punishing fuck back in. The slick sound is so loud against the night.

“Yes,” the man says with a dark glee.He begins to pick up a rhythm, bullying his cock into Keith’s formerly virgin hole. He makes space for himself in Keith’s body, but also presses, somehow, into his mind. “You take it beautifully,” more fabric is pulled to bare Keith’s nipples, “a tight clutch, a little feisty.”

He fucks back in and Keith mewls. He wants to fight, to protest, but he feels as though he’s being drugged. Like the cock in him is filling him even as it continues to pick up speed.

“Let’s make it a little more fun, hm?” A claw reaches up and touches the cuffs, they disappear. Immediately Keith tries to summon his energy. He throws a fist that is easily caught. The Champion climbs more fully on top of him, grinning, “there’s that fire I could feel.” The next fuck is deep, scoring. Keith’s legs shake, and to his horror he realized his own cock is hard.

“Most of them just lay there quiet and submissive,” Champion says as he pins Keith’s wrists in one hand, “but you’ve got something much more delicious.” The man leans down then, sucking at Keith’s throat. Keith grunts, hisses, the cock inside him hits just right and he cries out, wanton. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” The champion says, staying deep to hit that same spot. His mind presses in on Keith’s too, and it’s invasive. Erotic.

Keith tries not to feel that way, but it’s like this man has turned his whole body against him.

“I could let you run. Track you down in the forest and take you again...” he whispers these words, black and intoxicating into Keith’s ear. They’re hard to focus on as the pleasure mounts. “I wonder though if you would run. How far you would get before you came groveling back for my cock. They always do you know. Feels too good, hm?”

Keith shakes his head, but he knows it’s a poor protest when his whole body is arched into the man, wanting.

“It’s ruinous,” the champion says, keeping that maddening rhythm that’s pulling Keith apart, “Nothing else after will ever feel as good...”

A sharp claw pinches Keith’s nipple, and then before he knows it, he’s coming. He makes some noise, torn asunder by the intensity, and starts coming all over his belly and the ruined silks. It’s pounding waves, made better with how the Champion doesn’t stop.

“Quihshreh, I want to keep you,” the Champion grunts. “Never had one like you—“ Instead of the decline though, Keith’s orgasm just kind of.. stays. His body is pulsing and twitching and can’t seem to stop. It’s too much and— “Yes,” the champion says, sucking bruises into Keith’s throat, spitting words in a language Keith can’t even begin to understand. “What a thing you are, fire and deep chasms, and how sweetly you take me—“ Then the man is speaking in broken syllables and slamming into Keith hard, roughly using Keith’s body.

Keith swims in the buzz of it, panting and crying out as he feels the heat begin to spill inside him. The Champion growls, fucking come deep into Keith. Keith feels it in his body and his head, impossible but there.

When the man begins the slow, finally, finally the buzzing pleasure recedes for Keith. They both collapse against the stone.

The next time Keith opens his eyes, in the sky above there is a sliver of moon light. He feels... different. Changed. Sore. The man, the Champion, pushes up. Gone now is the purple glow, the black arm. instead he looks silver, effervescent.

“Is this where you kill me? ”Keith asks, his voice shredded. The man shakes his head.

“No. I shall only pull out your memories and send you away. There’s a village on the far side of the continent, all the sacrifices live there.”

Keith gapes at him for a while, trying to put this information together.“What?”

“I know what they tell you in the village, but I am not quite that brutal.” The champion says. “I require what I require to retain this shape, it doesn’t not take your life.” The man gets up then, offering a hand to Keith.

“Just like that?”

The champion nods.

"And what if I don’t want to go live in that village?”

The man sighs. “I have put in you a magic, small, but you cannot go back. It isn’t an option.”

Keith frowns, but then a very strange idea comes to him. “And if I stay with you instead?”

The man laughs. “Oh,” he says, looking over Keith with a sly appreciation, “Perhaps in you I put a bit too much..." At Keith's frown he shakes his head. "Very well though. If you like, you may stay with me. But do know that I gave you the option to leave.”

Keith doesn’t know what that means, why is sounds so sinister. He knows he should take the option of the village, should be wanting to flee from this man... but something even now is pulling him in. He’s afraid, maybe, but also intrigued. And his skin still feels washed in pleasure, fuzzy.

“Okay,” Keith says. The now silver arm wraps around Keith, and before he can even question if he’s just made a terrible mistake, they blink out of the clearing.


End file.
